Cora (Löwenzahn - Das Kinoabenteuer)
Cora (Petra Schmidt-Schaller) is a villainess in the 2011 German family adventure film "Löwenzahn - Das Kinoabenteuer", which translates to "Dandelion - The Cinema Adventure" in English. Cora is a henchwoman and love interest for the villain, Roman Zenkert (Dominique Horwitz). Roman as a child found a treasure in a cave in the Alps along with his friend Fritz Fuchs (Guido Hammesfahr). The treasure was hidden about 2200 years priror by Hannibal when crossing the Alps. We first see Cora driving recklessly and killing a dog. Fritz and his niece Laila (Ruby O. Fee) find three puppies belonging to the slain dog and take them in. Cora is in search of a treasure map, along with her henchmen, Marvin (Julian Sengelmann) and Ronny (Joel Basman). They arrive at the trailer of Fritz looking for the map. When Fritz and Laila arrive, they scare off the would be thieves. However, the puppies were inadvertently placed in the crooks car by the postwoman (Sabine Orleans). When they realize they have the puppies in the car, Cora wants Ronny to drown them in a near-by-lake. Fritz arrives in his paraglider, and Marvin shoots him down into the lake. When Cora and her henchmen steal a boat to check out if Fritz survived, he escapes. When Cora calls her boyfriend Zenkert, he tells her to keep the puppies so they can use it to lure Fritz into his castle Eisenstein in Thuringia. Cora and Marvin try to find the puppies that Ronny says he drowned. In the process, they wade through the marshland, and Cora is humiliated by falling in the water. They eventually find the puppies safe and sound and attempt to take off in their car, but Laila has let the air out of their tires. They drive off and get air at the gas station. Fritz follows the trio to Roman's castle, and he breaks in. He tricks Cora and the henchmen by blowing up a balloon filled with spray paint. As a result, they are momentarily locked in the cellar. After getting out, Roman takes Laila's mother Yasemin (Sanam Afrashten) as hostage and Fritz as a guide up into the Alps to find the treasure. Cora is forced to walk up the steep mountain side with high heels and still wearing the tight skirt. Fritz leads them into the mountain, and they group finds the treasure. However, Cora betrays her boyfriend by turning her pistol on him. She then rigs the cave with dynomite and leaves with the treasure along with Marvin. Fritz and Roman are able to hide in some cracks and avoid death from the explosives. Roman then takes off attempting to catch up with Cora and Marvin. He does so on the gondola, and Marvin drops the pistol over the side. One of the puppies pees on the electrical supply, and the power to the gondola is terminated. When Fritz arrives at the bottom using the paraglider, Cora, Marvin, and Roman are all being arrested, put in handcuffs, and placed into the back of police cars. Gallery screenshot_18186.png screenshot_18187.png screenshot_18188.png screenshot_18190.png screenshot_18191.png screenshot_18192.png screenshot_18193.png screenshot_18194.png screenshot_18195.png screenshot_18196.png screenshot_18197.png screenshot_18198.png screenshot_18199.png screenshot_18200.png screenshot_18201.png screenshot_18202.png screenshot_18203.png screenshot_18204.png screenshot_18205.png screenshot_18206.png screenshot_18207.png screenshot_18208.png screenshot_18209.png screenshot_18210.png screenshot_18211.png screenshot_18213.png screenshot_18214.png screenshot_18215.png screenshot_18216.png screenshot_18217.png screenshot_18218.png screenshot_18219.png Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Explosives Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Nail Polish Category:Pistol Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wetlook Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Evil Laugh